


Oneshots Trilogy: My Life

by St0ri3sByM4rzy



Category: Original Works
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral, Reader-Insert, Smut, Verbaldegradation, XReader, analsex, boyxgirl, girlxgirl, oneshots, vaginalsex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0ri3sByM4rzy/pseuds/St0ri3sByM4rzy
Summary: This is a collection of mature oneshots of people in my life. Most of these have probably never really happened and never will. The people in these oneshots mostly are going to be based on people in my life. Some situations I think could happen, some I know would never happen, some I wish would happen, etc. Enjoy😉
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Requests and Prompts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The kids in my school](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+kids+in+my+school).



> Warnings: Anything your dirty little minds (or not if you like that fluffy goodness) can come up with and I can write.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info on the oneshots, things you can request if you feel like it, prompts to help you let yo dirty self out ;) and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

**Crushes** : For me to be able to describe the person you’re fantasizing about you’ll need to give a pretty descriptive description of them. If your basing them off a character, tell me what character, off a person tell me what the person’s personality is like and what they look like, etc. If it’s a character I can research them or you can give me the info along with the details you’d like me to include. 

**Background** : If you’d like to include a bread description of the way you met, how you got together, give some context I can expand on/go off of. If not I can create my own, but if you want something specific in it, just ask.

 **Kinks** : If there are any specific kinks you’d like me to write in, list them. I don’t have a designated list to help you out but it’s all one google-search away. I’ll add an organized list later on.

 **Types** : I’m open to write about literally anything you feel like reading. NSFW, SFW, Fluff, Lemon, Torture, Rape, Romance, Comedy, the dream wedding you have planned, I don’t care.

 _Requests will be taken on this chapter only. Enjoy ;)_  
  
The chapters I have up already can be used as reference for what you may want to include in your request.


	2. Unknown Territory (O.C. Lucien May x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lucien, your boyfriend since forever, have no idea what to do when you start feeling things toward each other you’ve never felt before. Tonight at your house, though, your parents are gone for the weekend and you both have the house to yourselves. Less talking, more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dry-humping, breast play, clothes on, sexual tension, relationship, fluff, smut, dirty talk, daddy kink, pet name, virgins, hickeys and biting

You and Lucien have been dating since the beginning of middle school. The rest of your classmates always believed you be one of those couples that broke up after two weeks. But that didn’t seem to be the case now, in your junior year.

You were still the cutest couple in school and now the longest lasting one. Lately, though, you’d both been… different? You couldn’t pinpoint what had changed but lately you’d been awkward around each other.

Earlier this week you’d asked Lucien if he wanted to come over to yours on Friday, today. He’d accepted and your parents were fine with him being there while they were gone until Sunday.

You’d both been spending more time with your friend groups. Your girls had no idea what the problem was; just a little while ago you’d both been fine. The boys, unbeknownst to you, knew exactly what was going on. You’d tried to talk to Lucien’s best friend Liam but he wouldn’t budge and said to talk to him directly.

Unlike what most would think walking in on this point of the situation, it wasn’t normal for you both to be remotely awkward with each other. Before dating you’d known each other since third grade. After you’d started dating your families had come together and it was clear you were going to be together, no matter how young you’d been at the beginning.

As you grew older your relationship grew and now you were the closest level you could be at. You’d even talked about getting married after college. This was all the proof you need to know somethings wrong. Since the beginning you told each other everything and now you were avoiding each other.

Your parents had left right after you’d gotten home from school; they were going to Canada for the weekend. They’d loved Lucien since the beginning and trusted him and you. They’d given the “be safe” speech and told you to say ‘hi’ to him before beginning their road trip.

Lucien had said he’d get to your house around six thirty and you saw it was almost six as you pulled the pizza you’d made out of the over. You sigh and think it over again.

A little while ago things had started to change; you’d begun… thinking of Luke in a different way. You couldn’t really explain it but, looking back, you’re sure that could be one of the things that could’ve scared your boyfriend away.

Luke had developed over the summer you hadn’t been able to see each other since he’d been traveling in his mom’s home country of Chad in Africa. He’d been helping his family out there and when you saw each other again it had been normal for a while. Fast forward maybe two months later and you were both fidgety and jumpy whenever you were together.

For you it had been because you’d never really thought about anyone that way. Of course you hadn’t had anyone to think of in that way but it was unfamiliar either way. You’d huffed and puffed when you’d thought that maybe your sudden shift in thoughts every time you both got a little intimate was what scared him off.

Of course you could both still talk to each other and you were still dating but now you got awkward and blushy when you were left alone. Intimacy had changed from something sweet and cute to something you both avoided.

Your brows unfurrow as you hear the doorbell ring. You swallow and bring the pizza, now on a big wooden plate, into the dinning room and set it on the table. You wipe your sweaty hands on your black leggings and fix your hair as you pull the door open.

There you see your boyfriend; Lucien May. Created by an African mom and Japanese dad, Lucas is one beautiful light skin. His curly dark brown hair and tilted yellow-looking eyes make him look like a dangerous animal. You see a smile grace those perfect lips when he sees you and your heart flutters as you bring him into a tight hug.

His arms go around your waist as yours reach around his shoulders and you stay there a little longer than normal. You pull back and feel a huge smile grace your face too, all worry forgotten.

“I missed you,” you state honestly. You pull him inside and he takes his shoes off at the entrance. “You know you don’t have to do that.” You laugh as he shrugs.

“I missed you too. That is one good looking pizza baby girl,” he says and you feel your insides tighten at the innocent pet name.

Your hands clasp in front of you as you stand next to the table, “I made it just for you Luke.”

You go to get the plates in the kitchen, bring them back and serve you each two slices. You both settle on the couch together and as you start eating you can feel the tension settle back in.

You cuddle up to him and he welcomes it but you both seem too stiff to be relaxed. The movie you’re watching is one of your favorite action-romances but you can’t seem to focus. Your attention is on every little movement your boyfriend makes and wether you’re doing something he doesn’t want you to.

You sigh, pause the movie you were barely watching and set your pizza down on the table in front of the couch. Luke sets his food down too and turns to look at you with those piercing eyes you adore. You take a ringlet of your (h/c) hair between your fingers and twist it anxiously.

“Lucien,” you start and his eyes widen in alarm as you use his whole first name, “I know there’s something goin on here that we’ve been avoiding but I want it to stop. I’m not sure if it’s me who’s doing something wrong or if there’s something you want to talk about but I need us to stop with this awkward bullshit.” You state bluntly.

He nods and bites his lip, making your eyes focus on the movement of his teeth gnawing on the plump flesh.”I know, baby, I know. I just don’t really get it either.” He starts, his dark brows furrowing as he tries to continue, “You’re my best friend before anything else and I always tell you everything but I’m not sure how to explain this.”

You sigh, “Well I can tell it’s not just one of us that’s got something we need to figure out.” You state, (s/c) skin turning pink. “I—I guess I don’t know what’s going on with me either.”

He takes your hand in his and scoots closer to you on the couch, bending his long legs so that there’s enough space.

“Look baby, I’ve just been feeling —thinking— really differently than usual.” He sees your (e/c) eyes widen in alarm, “No, no, not like that. I’ve just been— ugh I don’t know how to say it. We’ve just both changed so much and it’s changed some things, you know?” He asks but you both know neither of you gets this.

You swallow, “I don’t make you uncomfortable, right? I don’t make you nervous?” You ask anxiously.

“No baby, I’m the most comfortable when I’m with you,” He admits then lets out a breath, “but nervous? You make me more than nervous.”

Your brows furrow as you wonder wether that’s a positive or negative thing. “What do you—” you’re about to ask before he stops you with a finger in front of your mouth.

“Do you trust me?” He asks and you narrow your eyes at your boyfriend but nod without hesitation. His eyes gleam as he gets closer, “Let me try something, yeah?”

Just like that his lips are on yours for the first time in what feels like a millennia. You kiss him back instinctively and feel one of his hands go to your cheek and the other rest on your waist. He pulls away to let you breathe but surprises you when he trails kisses down your neck and leaves little bites along your collarbone.

“I guess,” he explains as he finds the sweet spot on your neck and forces a small moan out of you, “that after not seeing you for so long this summer, I missed you so much. And I saw how different you were both in personality and physically and how much I changed,” he continues and you find yourself on his lap to give him more easy access to attack your neck, “that I couldn’t help but think of my cute little baby girl in a way I’d never thought of her before.” He states.

You take in a breath, “I don’t— I don’t think you’re alone in that. I missed you s-so much and when I saw you again it was like I couldn’t stop thinking about you like that.” You admit as your entire face grows hot. “Then I was scared of springing it on you and I thought that was why you were avoiding me.” You explain.

He pulls his face back to your eye level and looks at you with those predatory eyes, “Never, baby. I was avoiding you because… I’m not sure you want to; I’m scared we’re going to go too fast and do something we’ll regret later.” He pecks your lips, “You know the last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

You feel a smile grace your lips as you look down at the boy-turned-man you’ve fallen in love with. “I know.” And you bring your lips back to his.

This time his tongue makes it past the barrier of your lips and your pussy pulses as it meets yours. You taste him for the first time since before he left for the summer and feel your arousal come to life. Since he’d come back you’d started to feel these kinds of feelings toward him and right now you definetly aren’t complaining.

Your boyfriend is perfect; attractive, sweet, selfless, caring and all yours. Your hands grasp his shoulders in a tight hold as the kiss deepens even more. You unconsciously roll your hips against his and he breaks the kiss, hands stopping your hips.

“Baby, I think we should stop here—” he starts but you stop him with a kiss. He accepts it and looks at you in surprise when you pull away again.

“Now let me try something.” You say and bring your hands into his hair and rest your weight on his lap, feeling the length of him against you through your leggings. “We both need to get this frustration out somehow.” You say with a smirk as he nods obidiently.

His eyes are hooded as you pull his mouth back to yours by his hair. His hands on your hips loosen and you moan as you rotate your hips. He groans into your mouth. Your teeth bump together and you mewl into Luke’s mouth as his sweatpants-covered length goes down the length of your slit.

In a second he’s moved you both off the couch and has you pressed against the wall next to the couch. You cry out as his mouth releases yours and he thrusts his clothed cock against your clit. His hands come up to toy with your nipples through your thin (f/c) shirt.

“(Y/n),” he groans into the crook of your shoulder as he thrusts his hips, cock seeking the heat of your covered pussy.

“More Daddy! Your baby girl needs to cum so bad. Please go faster, please,” you plead, face flushing as a word you’d been thinking about recently slips out.

His hips stutter and he looks deep into your eyes, “Daddy’s gonna make you cum so hard, baby girl. Scream my name,” He commands and you do.

Your hips buck against him as he angles his thrusts to punish your clit. Your legs tighten around his waist as his mouth comes back to yours and you’re given a kiss that’s a mix between desperation, love and hornyness.

You can’t deny how much you’d wanted something, anything like this to happen for the longest time. This time it’s you who bites and licks his neck, leaving your mark as his hips piston into yours.

The heat between your legs is getting wetter after every thrust and you can feel the tightening in your abdomen as your boyfriend’s thrusts become erratic.

“Lucien!” You let our in a loud, unfiltered moan. Your hands tighten in his hair as the waves of your orgasm come crashing down on you.

He thrusts against your heat a few more times before he’s joining you. You both slide down to the floor until you’re sitting in his lap.

You giggle from the crook of his neck and kiss his pulse.

“What’s so funny?” He asks steadying his heavy breathing.

“Just thinking about how much I love you.” You explain and sigh happily as his hands come around you.

“I love you too baby girl.” He says, “Now if I have to go change before this starts to dry.”

That made you burst out laughing.


	3. Big Dick Energy (O.C.William Kim x M!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your secret-boyfriend are on a long trip to Washington D.C. Even though you’re shy you love the thrill and do something you probably shouldn’t in a bus full of students who think you’re both straight. Good luck not getting caught ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: boyxboy (can be read as boyxgirl), connilingus, praise kink, hidden, public sex kink, almost caught

**Extra: Can be read as an XF!Reader if you ignore the bolded parts in case any of you aren’t into that. Not much but otherwise it’s good for anyone’s preferences :)**

You and Will have known each other since forever. Since the day you both joined the baseball team in the fourth grade you’ve been inseparable. Both of you living in the same neighborhood made it easier for your families to be friends as well. 

Since the beginning of your friendship everyone had thought you two were the best of friends. And you were. But you were also so much more than that and only the both of you knew about that. 

It had started in the beginning of your junior year. Something had changed with you and the second you walked in on Will showering in the locker room after one of your games, you’d both found out what you hadn’t expected. 

**You’d come out of your respective closets after that; more to each other and your families than anyone else.** No one in your school knew about your relationship that had started half a year after discovering yourselves. 

Fast forward to your senior year now, sitting in a bus for a ten hour drive to Washington D.C. You’d opted to sit next to your boyfriend and now, after the stop at the five hour mark, you were all set to sit back and nap for the last five hours. 

Admiring your sleeping boyfriend’s features, you have no idea how this boy could want you. Though you’re together, you could be more different. He has the signature squinting eyes and black hair. This while you have (h/c) hair. And your (e/c) eyes are different from his brown ones and he’d bleached his hair a while ago and it was now fading to a copper-brown. 

You’re about half a foot shorter than your skyscraper of a boyfriend. While he’s the perfect muscular, toned physique you’re lanky and soft with only enough muscle to hit a ball with a bat. 

You watch the boy next to you’s eyebrows furrow as he stirrs. He yawns quietly before looking at you with those golden-brown eyes. 

“You know I can’t sleep if you’re staring at me,” He says teasingly. 

You look away quickly and mumble a small ‘sorry’ as he lets out a chuckle. You quickly bring a finger to your lips and his and shush him. 

You point around you with your other hand and stage-whisper, “Everyone’s sleeping!” 

He nods in understanding while bringing your finger away from his face with an amused look. You smile bashfully and mumble another ‘sorry’. He gives you one more laugh before he raises his arms to stretch out. With his height, even sitting down, he glances around the bus. 

He leans closer to you, “Shit, they really are dead to the world.” 

You nod and feel your cheeks grow warm, “No swearing, Will! If you get caught cussing again they’re going to call your parents.” You reprimand like the goody-two-shoes you’ve always been. 

Will is definitely the more rebellious of you both. He’s gotten reprimanded multiple times by different teachers for swearing. At some point he’s yelled around five curse words in one sentence across the hall without taking into account the half-a-dozen teachers crowding it. 

That’s earned him a long scolding from half of those teachers and almost a detention. Along with your not-asked-for assistance on keeping him from swearing. It’s not like you have a problem with his swearing; far from if. You just don’t want him to get in trouble. 

He rolls his eyes with a smirk on his beautiful face that makes you heart race. “No one’s going to hear me, ok (Y/n)?” He assures at your uncertainty. Looking around once more he laughs quietly, “I don’t think anybody would be able to catch a fucking thing right now.”

You immediately understand the pang in your gut at his words as images flash through your mind at his innuendo. You laugh quietly as the color returns to your face for the millionth time. 

He smiles, “C’mere.” 

And you do. 

Your boyfriend’s lips are warm against yours as he grabs your chin and holds you in place. You smile into the kiss as you think of the risk of getting caught. With about a hundred plus other students on this bus, anyone could see and the news would be spread in a second. 

Your hands unconsciously come to grip his shoulders as you shift around in your seat. Your eyebrows furrow as the armrest gets in your way and you quickly put it up, pulling away for only a second. You try not to worry as much as you should as your boyfriend whines and you comply, clambering onto his lap. 

He lets out a satisfied breath through his nose before connecting your lips again. The kiss that started off slow and sweet quickly heats up as his tongue wrestles with yours for dominance. You lose fairly quickly and your moan at that is muffled by his mouth. 

Will places his hands on your hips and pulls you closer to him. You gasp as you feel the growing bulge in his pants. Slowly, you grind down on him, earning a hiss from him as his hands tighten on your hips. You smile as he pulls away and looks down between you before looking back up and into your eyes. 

You look down too and feel more than see his erection through his black sweatpants. It’s your turn to smirk at him, “Got a problem you need help with, huh?” And before he can answer you’re sliding down the length of his body and into the space between him and the seat. 

You’d chosen to sit in the very back of the bus which gave you extra leg room. You can see it’s definitely working out well for you now. You see him clench the material of his sweatpants in his fists. 

You get yourself comfortable and quickly cut him off as he goes fro speak. You trace the large bulge hidden within the black material, “Well, aren’t you just hard and ready?” 

He tilts his head back against the seat, letting out a sigh before looking back down at you. “I don’t—I’m not sure if we should—” he starts but you stop him again. 

You grab the bulge and feel it twitch in your hand, “Ah, ah, ah. You’re worrying about the rules now?” You tease as you slowly untie the lace securing the pants around his waist. You untie it, “We’ll be fine,” you assure him as you slide the pants down his legs without a word of protest from him. 

You look up at him one last time and he can see the challenging glint in your eyes. 

“Just try not to be too loud.” And with that you finally pull his fully erect cock out of its confines. Your mouth waters as his angry red head looks back at you. 

The assumption that Asians aren’t big in that department does not apply to your boyfriend whatsoever. This makes it so that, although it’s your second or third time doing this, you’re still going to have to get accustomed to his size before you can take him all the way. 

You bring your soft hand up and down his shaft slowly with a tight grip and hear him hiss. You throw a little ‘shh’ out and he covers his mouth, breathing hard and thighs flexing.

You bring your mouth to him and lick a long stripe up the underside of his dick earning a low, muffled groan from the boy above you. You smirk and put the head of him into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. Your boyfriend’s precum is salty and you want more. 

You pause and grab his hands, moving them to the hair that’s short but you’ve been letting grow out lately. You pull off of him and he groans in protest, “Well it’s no fun if you don’t pull my hair.” And with that you’re back to your task. 

You go down further as his hands thread themselves in your hair. He pulls and you groan, vibrations sending shivers down his back. You bring your hands to push his pants further down and bob your head up and down. You can feel Will losing control as his hands tighten in your hair.

You allow it as he starts to fuck your throat, the thick appendage hitting the back of your throat and making small tears come to your eyes. 

His blazing eyes meet your watery (e/c) ones and he groans at the eye contact. ”(Y/n),” he pants, hands guiding you further down. You try to hold off your gag reflex but feel your throat constrict around his fat head, “you’re taking me so we’ll baby,” he praises.

You make a noise of agreement, happy to be satisfying him. You hollow your cheeks as he pulls out enough to let you breathe again. You both freeze as you hear footsteps coming down the aisle. 

Quickly, your boyfriend grabs the (f/c) blanket you’d wrapped yourself in earlier and throws it over his lap, successfully hiding you from sight. 

You hear more than see one of your teachers pause at your seats. “Where did (Y/n) go?” He asks. 

You smirk and, just as your boyfriend goes to answer, you take him all the way down making him choke on his words. 

He clears his throat and you almost chuckle had it not been for the hand tightening harshly in your hair. That and the cock in your mouth. “W-Went to the bathroom a little while ago. Should be back soon.” You hear him stutter out. 

The teacher says something else but you block it out as you bob your head, licking along the veins of your boyfriend’s cock. You feel the hands in your hair tighten in warning as he tries to continue the conversation. Instead of making you stop this makes you purr, sending a pleasurable shiver down _your_ spine. 

“Rest up, Kim. You sound a little tired.” Says your teacher. 

You feel Will nod, “O-Of course. Thanks.” He stutters our his answer as you grasp his balls, toying with them in your hand. 

Your teacher goes back to the front of the bus and doesn’t resurface after his brief check. 

You push the blanket off of you and grin up at your red-faced boyfriend. “Why so mad baby? Thought you liked it when I took you deep.” You pout with fake sadness, “what’s wronggg?” you whine. 

He shuts you up real fast as he grips the back of your neck, pulling you into an earth-shattering kiss. His lips are soft but demanding on yours and you moan. He pulls you back with a hard hold on your cheeks. 

Hard brown eyes meet yours and he growls lowly, “You are _so_ getting it later.” 

With that he shoves you back into you place between his thighs. Your shock at his threat wears off as he presses his head to your lips again. “Open up, baby.”

You kiss his head and go down, head bobbing as you try to reach his base. Your hands cradle his balls and massage them as he moans and groans into the sleeve of his hoodie, trying to muffle his sounds the best he can. 

You hum and feel his hands slip back into your hair. His thighs flex as he nears his climax, hands clenching in your hair. He accidentally lets a groan out as you drag your teeth up the expanse of his cock, making him pull your hair. 

You relish in the sting as you work your head up and down faster. Finally he holds your head in place, pulling you to his base and cums down your throat, forcing you to swallow all of it. Your tongue continues its work on the underside of his dick as he comes down from his high. 

You smirk and let his cock out of your mouth with a ‘pop’ and ask while fluttering you’re lashes, “Satisfied, baby?” 

He gives you a lazy smile and brings you back onto his lap to give you a slow kiss, “Yep,” he says, pulling back with your bottom lip between his teeth. 

You tuck him away into his pants and shuffle back into your own seat. 

He chuckles and turns to you, caressing your cheek with a dangerous look in his eyes. 

“I’m so glad we’re going to be rooming together this whole trip.” 


	4. Him, Me and We (O.C. Jonah Calo x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get paired up with the one guy you’ve been trying to ignore since you met him. You fall, quite literally, and he’s there to catch you... and then some. Doesn’t studying just bring people together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Feelings, Breast play, pet names, dirty talk, cunnilingus

You met Jonah your junior year of high school. 

To sum him up into a few words he had been caring, sweet, innocent and selfless. Most of these things contrasted you entirely. 

Coming from a family that was half openly crazy and half subtly crazy, it makes it more simple to say that we were raised very differently. At that point in your life you’d been a typical teenage; you loved going out, had some close friends and didn’t have any romantic feelings toward anyone. 

You had one class with Jonah. This class, coincidentally, was your favorite class. This cla ss was the school choir. You met some of the best people youknow in that class, one of them being that boy. 

First entering that class, you’d never believed you could sing in front of everyone. Jonah was one of your first lifelines. He was the kind of guy that could convince someone to back away from jumping off a bridge. 

Of course, you were crass. You were sarcastic, made dirty jokes and got into funny arguments with your teachers. Youcould tell from the beginning; the very beginning when you started looking at him too long. From then you knew you were way too much for him. 

Obviously you wasn’t the only one who found him attractive; for a junior he was well-developed. His tan skin, dark hair and dark eyes to match made him look safe and soft. His body contrasted this with the way the muscles in his arms were on display whenever he wore a t-shirt. He was long with broad shoulders and a six pack you’d never seen but knew was present. 

The last boyfriend you’d had had been a wreck in eighth grade and you hadn’t craved another relationship in what seemed like centuries. You’d friend zoned your fair share of friends and rejected quite a few of the same sex. 

At first it had been your focus. Any time he was near youI’d catch the small details; how he’d smile with his mouth closed, how his eyes would squint even more than natural when he’d laugh. Then came his actions; you’d witness him trying to be helpful and imagine what it would be like if he cared about you in that special way. 

You’d stopped this, obviously, because no matter how many people told you; opposites do not attract. You were like a screaming student in his serene library. Dropping the analogies, you were just to different. 

You was nothing special and you never thought he’d take a second glance. 

Fast forward to now and you’re in your second year of college. Living in a small town gave people limited options and those who went to college usually went to the state university. You were no different in this. 

Jonah, the good boy is, joined you. Not that he really noticed. A cute, friendly smile every now and then was all you really needed and all he really gave. 

Like you he majors in biology. He lives in one of the doors rather than his own home and knows practically everyone here. He has at least one person to talk to in every class. 

You should know; you take all the same classes. 

You sigh and arch your back on the chair behind you, hearing the satisfying crack. Your hands come up to rub your cheecks then back to your pencil as Dr. Ambers continues with his lecture. 

The hand that isn’t holding your pencil pulls the hem of your cropped sweater down. Again you’re distracted from Ambers’ explanations as someone bustles quietly to the door. 

Think of the devil and he shall appear. 

Jonah shimmies through the isle with his things half unpacked and his hair disheveled. He looks as delicious as ever in a blue long-sleeve. You feel a heartbeat between your legs. 

The teacher overlooks his lateness as Jonah smiles guiltily, plopping down next to you. You pry your eyes away from his body as he gives you a friendly smile. Your cheeks burn as you return that smile. 

“Pair up with someone; I don’t care who you choose. It’s your grade on the line. This will be a short project, you can complete it in one night if you get to it…” Dr. Ambers continued his explanation of the project as you sigh. 

It’s not like you had any friends in this class; most of your friends had taken easier classes than this one. Suddenly you felt a light tap on your should that, however gentle, made you jump and spin in that direction. 

You felt the color rush back into your cheeks and you could’ve sworn you saw a smirk on Jonah’s face as he looked at them. You shake the ridiculous idea out of your head and look at him questioningly. 

“Want to be partners?” He asks and he must’ve seen the ‘what the fuck are you talking about’ look on your face because he continues, “Sorry for springing that one you. It’s just that Danny’s on vacation and you’re the only other person I know in this class.” He explains. 

You watch him rub the back of his neck awkwardly, his tan cheeks getting the slightest bit darker. You must have donned an understanding look —that of an idiot, no doubt— because he nodded. 

Slowly you nod too, “Same goes for me, I guess. Don’t apologize, it’s not a crime to ask.” You assure him, giving him a friendly smile as he chills out, “I’m down to pair up with you.” 

His smile is back to its regular, wide state, perfect straight teeth showing. He nods again, “Alright.” Then suddenly, “Are you doing anything tonight?” 

You want to smack yourself when your heart jumps and you think for just a second he might want to spend time with you. 

“Nope, I’m free. Thinking about finishing the project tonight?” You guess and he nods. “Sounds good to me. Come over to my dorm around… 6?” You grab a piece of paper form your binder and write your dorm number on it as he nods. 

He takes it and the stupid butterflies in your stomach go bat-shit when his hand touches yours as he grabs the paper. Just then, you’re dismissed and you’re free for the rest of the day. 

———

Youwouldn’t admit to you how much you prepared for Jonah’s visit. Anyone can tell you how spotless your dorm had been to begin with. You’d practically wiped out any bacteria that could’ve survived in your living space. 

That wasn’t such a good idea. At the end of that you hauled your books and other study materials for the class out of your bag. Tired and drained from your over-excitement you have absolutely no time to change into more decent clothes when you hear the knock on your door. 

You glance down at your flowy pajama short-shorts and t-shirt. Sighing you haul myself off of your neatly-made bed and curse yourself for forgetting what’s most important. You get on your tip-toes and glance through the peephole just in case. Jonah’s unfairly beautiful face is what you see, assuring you that there are no serial killers. 

You undo the lock and open the door, arms outstretched dramatically, “Welcome to Casa de (Y/n); the sitting area is there, sleeping area is over there and dinning area over there. The bathrooms are in that little corner right there.”

Jonah watches as you point at one part of your room for the first half of your sentence. He laughs at this, getting your joke and you find yourself feeling unnecessarily proud of yourself. 

“Thank you,” he says. 

He steps in and you gesture to the desk on the wall opposite to your bed. He takes the seat that came with it while you sit on your bed where you’d spread your books and materials out. 

His heavy-looking backpack comes off of his shoulders and onto the floor with a bump. Soon enough you both pull out the list of topics Mr. Ambers had given everyone. You both decide on a topic and open your textbooks to start your research. 

After asking each other for some clarification at some points you end up laying on your stomach while he sits next to you on your bed. You ignore the close proximity to your best ability and try to be helpful. 

Aside from those small transactions of information you don’t really talk to each other. Further into the night you start to draw the diagram portion of the assignment as he colors it. 

Jonah clears his throat as he grabs your blue color pencil. “You enjoying Ambers’ class?” He asks. 

You nod and erase a mis-drawn line, “I think it’s alright. Science has never been my strong suit but I’m doing well academically.” 

You chat about the class a little longer until he brings up something unexpected. 

“I know it was last year,” he starts, “but I’m curious about what it was like to study abroad in Mexico.” He says. 

You laugh, “I get that question a lot,” I state and think, “well, I guess my expirience was different than what someone else’s might be. I have family there so I stayed with them and the university was pretty close. I love Mexico in general and it was great to have a change of scenery.” You explain. 

He nods, “You don’t like it as much here?” He asks curiously, looking at me with those moss-green eyes. 

You look away and shrug, “It’s not that I don’t like it here. I think it’s just that, since I grew up in Mexico and moved to New York when we first came here, I’m used to something much different.” You tell him, referring to the quiet small-town life. 

“I get what you mean. Not that I’ve really lived any different than I do now. Just that, I’ve seen places in the Philippines and other parts of the U.S. and this looks so mediocre.” You both laugh at this. 

He pauses and asks, “Do you like it better in Mexico than here? Or New York?” 

You really think about it for a second. “Though New York was pretty cool, it’s a little too cold there for me,” You surprise myself by gigling, “and I’ll always love Mexico, but there’s a handful of reasons my parents would rather I lived here.” You puause and draw another part of the diagram, “Plus, if I hadn’t have moved here I wouldn’t have met all the people I know now.” 

He nods, “So it’s small town for the win?” He laughs. 

You laugh with him, “Yeah, I guess so.” Remembering something we both forgot about you get up. 

He looks up from the coloring to see you walking toward the little closet next to the door. You open the door and walk into the surprisingly large and high space. You look through the shelves until you realize it’s most likely on the top shelf. You kick the huge beanbag you have kept in here back and decide you’ll scale the shelves. 

Jonah pops up at the entrance just as you’ve placed your feet on the bottom shelves. “Everything good (Y/n)?” 

On the third shelf already you’re feeling pretty confident. You nod and look back at him for a second “I’m all good, just had to get something.” You assure as you see his worried face. 

He comes closer but you laugh, “It’s all good,” you reassure as you climb one shelf higher, “I’m almost th—” 

Your sentence is cut off as one of your hands misses a step at your distraction. A loud yelp leaves your body as you lose your footing and dramatically fall to your doom.

You don’t hear it but definitely feel it when Jonah rushes into the storage closet and you both fall backward at the impact. You silently thank the gods for the huge, useless beanbag you have. You feel a hiss behind you and turn in Jonah’s lap to face him. 

“Are you ok? You’re not hurt, are you?” You fuss as you push the little mop of hair out of his face and inspect his arms. 

His eyes widen as he shakes his head quickly, “No, no, no, I’m—” You shush him and shift in his lap as you try to get a better look at the rest of his body. 

He hisses again and stops you with a tight grip on your hips, “Stop moving!” He commands. 

Only then do you understand the situation. Only then do you  _ feel  _ the situation. The  _ situation  _ is hot, hard and pulsing and you haven’t been making it any better by sitting in and shifting around on his lap. 

Your cheeks burn and you look anywhere but him as you scramble off of him. You rush out of the closet and face the wall opposite to it’s door as you think about throwing yourself through a window. 

How could not have noticed you were practically grinding on him? Why didn’t you just ask him for help with the shelves? He’s like sixteen feet tall!

You hear him come out of the closet and turn around, mouth open to apologize but are quickly interrupted. 

By his lips. 

On yours. 

Oh _ Lord.  _

Jonah’s lips are even softer and hotter than you’d ever imagined. His long fingers grip your waist as they had in the closet as he pushes your hips flush together. You gasp as you feel his hard length against your belly and he uses that as an invitation to slide his long tongue into your mouth. 

Your hands immediately go into his thick, dark hair and tug him as close to you as you can. The kiss is hard and full of lust as you both act as though the other is the oxygen you need to breath. He pulls his mouth off of yours and you whimper. His eyes meet yours as he pulls your body impossibly closer to his.

“Do you know how  _ hard  _ it’s been all night? To see you bouncing around in  _ these _ ,” you gasp as his hand goes down the fabric of your shorts and grasps the bit of your ass they aren’t covering, “and trying _ not  _ to get hard?” He squeezes your ass to accentuate his point. 

You shake your head and try to explain, “I—I was going to change but, you got here and—” 

He cuts you off as he bites down roughly on your neck, making you let out a moan. “You’ve been torturing me all night, Princess, and I think it’s time I punish you for it.” 

With that, he claims your mouth again, hands going to your thighs as he hoists you up. Your legs wrap around his waist and you let out a moan as he squeezes the globes of your ass in this position. 

He pulls his mouth off of yours to let you both breathe but continues a path down your neck. He gets to the v-neck of your t-shirt. You watch his eyebrows furrow and his face contort cutely at the material in the way. 

You giggle and tap his tight ass, making him set you down on your feet. You pull your (f/c) shirt over your head. You feel your cheeks burn as your oversized breasts bounce out from their skin-tight confines. Your arms come up to cover them instinctively. 

Jonah grasps your wrists and, in one swift movement, pins them above your head. Your mouth falls open which is soon followed by you letting out a gasp as his hot mouth closes around one of your taut nipples. He holds both your hands in one wrist as he brings his skilled fingers to tweak the nipple not being toyed with by his mouth. Moan after moan is pulled out of your mouth as he tortures your mounds. 

He pulls back and breathes heavily, “I want to see you,” he takes in the sights of your breasts heaving with your intakes of breath. “And I’m going to taste you, (Y/n).” 

With that, he gets back to work and soon your hands are back in his hair as both of his work on you. He lifts you by your waist and wraps you back around him. He moves you both back to your bed. 

He kisses the tops of each of your globes and trails them down your stomach until the hem of your pajama shorts. You can feel them riding up and whine when he pulls the elastic back and slaps it against your burning skin. 

“J—Just take them off!” You whine as he teases you with his tongue running along the skin just above the elastic. 

He lets out a chuckle and hooks his thumbs on them after giving your navel one more kiss. “Eager, are we?” He brings himself back up to your eye level in a second, “Do you really want to do this?” He asks, looking deep into your big, (e/c) eyes. 

His gaze penetrates you as you nod slowly, “Yes,” comes your small reply. 

He smiles and kisses your lips before going back to work. He pulls the shorts down your (s/c) legs and lets them land somewhere on the floor. You part you legs the slightest bit and watch as his eyes darken more as they looking over your glistening flesh. 

“No panties, huh?” He asks while licking his lips. 

You blush and cover your face with your forearms. Had you really forgotten to put underwear on because you were waiting for him? He laughs again and pulls your forearms off of your face. 

“You’re going to want to use these,” he states, placing your arms over his shoulders. 

And just like that he flattens his tongue at your opening. Your back arches as the foreign feeling of being eaten out increases your pleasure. He expertly pushes his tongue into you and brings it back to circle your bundle of nerves. 

Your hands go to his hair as you unconsciously push him harder into your pussy. Jonah watches you unravel underneath him as you throw your head back and moan his name. 

The tightness in his pants shows that he’s enjoying this just as much as you are. Your hands tug his hair and he lets out a low groan, in turn making you moan underneath him. He brings his fingers to toy with your opening before pushing in one digit. 

He pumps it in and out of your squelching wet heat as you let out mewls at the unfamiliar intrusion. His finger pumps in and out of you as his tongue attacks your clit. 

Your orgasm hits you and you let out a strangled moan in surprise. Your cunt clamps down on his finger and he helps you ride out your orgasm, slowly pumping and giving you kitten licks. 

You come down form your high and he’s back at your face, kissing you with the force of a man who hasn’t seen his lover in years. You kiss him back just as hard and claw at his shirt, making him chuckle at your eagerness. He pulls it over his head and you admire the body you always imagined but had never seen. 

He doesn’t let you look too long, though, and makes your heart jump when he kisses you on the forehead. You’re brought back to your situation when he leans over you and you feel the hardness of him settled between your legs. You sit him up and unbuckle his belt, pulling his jeans down his toned, tan legs. 

The bulge looks larger in only his boxers and you dare to reach in and pull it out of its confines. He hisses as you stroke him and this time you make him gasp in surprise when you take the head of him into your mouth. 

Your mouth circles it and he lets out a guttural groan as your tongue follows the vein at the side of him and takes him to the hilt. You bob your head as his hands slip into your hair. 

You feel him hit the back of your throat and stop yourself from choking. You pump the base of his cock and feel his hands tighten in your hair. 

Saliva lets you travel up and down his length easily. He groans at the heat of your mouth as your tongue explores the big, pulsing flesh. 

“I-I’m gonna—” You hum as he tries to warn you about his on-coming orgasm. 

You’re ready to swallow it all until he pulls your mouth off of him, breathing heavy, and kisses you the hardest he has yet. He makes it a mix of tongues, teeth and no room for objection. 

He turns you onto your back and looks you in the eyes, “Are you ready?” 

You nod your head frantically, “Please, just get inside me, I can’t take it anymore!” You exclaim needily. 

The sweet little boy you’d known for some time now is gone as he smirks, “When you ask so nicely~” 

With that, he plunges into you and you both let out cries of intense pleasure. His hands clench the pillow under your head as your pink heat squeezes him the tighter than anything he ever could’ve done himself. Your hands do the same to the sheets underneath you on either side of your head as his length and width stretch you. 

You’re both still for a moment before your legs wrap around his waist and pull him closer, making you both moan. 

“Jonah! Please, please, please, drill me until I can’t walk tomorrow!” You beg and he groans, pulling out until only the tip of his cock is left before slamming back in. 

Your moans and groans are mixed and he watches your breasts move as he pounds into you. His head bows as he takes one into his mouth, making you keen. The intensity of his burning length and his mouth and teeth on your nipples make you feel the bubbling of an orgasm more intense than any other. 

“F—Fuck! Jonah!” You cry out as he finds your G-spot and pounds into it, making tears spill form your eyes at the overstimulation that hurts so  _ good _ . He pinches your nipple with one hand and does the same to your clit with the other. 

“You’re taking me so good baby. Look at your cute little pink pussy taking my cock so well. You feel so good and tight, Princess.” He groans. 

Your moans grow louder and louder as he continues with his brutal pace. His explicit words create imagines in your head that bring you closer to your impending orgasm. He brings his mouth to your neck and sucks, licks and bites from your collar bone to right under your jawline. You grow even wetter knowing that the marks will be there tomorrow and there’s no way you can hide them. 

His hips begin to thrust erratically as he says in your ear, “I’m so close baby.” 

You answer with a desperate moan. His hands move from your nipples to your clit. With one more pinch to your sensitive nub and you’re cumming. 

He follows right after you as your cunt milks him. You mash your lips together as the waves crash down on you. You both slowly come down from the high and he doesn’t pull out of you as he turns you both to your sides and traces your skin with one finger. 

He lays his head on the crook of your elbow and kisses it as his hand runs up the dip of your hip. Your eyes close as he affectionately smooths your messy hair down. His hand rests on your cheek and he tilts your head toward him. 

He gives you a peck and you breathe out the question, “What now?” 

He looks thoughtful for a moment, “Honestly, I… have feelings for you that are more than just physical (Y/n).” He states hesitantly. Looking at you uncertainly he waits for your reaction. 

At first he sees that your face is neutral but soon he finds himself underneath you with your mouth on his and his cock stirring to life inside of you after you flip yourself onto him. 

“I like you too, Jonah,” He lets out a laugh as you kiss both his cheeks, “I have for a long time.”


	5. Pass/Fail (O.C. James Monroe x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lately you’ve been failing your math class. To help you catch up your math teacher’s assigned your old friend to be your tutor. He can tell you’re not focusing so he helps you focus. With his fingers. Under the table. Hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Verbal degradation, hidden sex, fingering, public sex, dirty talk, teasing, orgasm denial, library sex

You sigh briefly as your tutor, the legendarily smart and legendarily sexy James Monroe explains the same gibberish over again. How you got stuck hearing him babble about a subject you didn’t care much for in an almost-empty library on a Friday night is pretty simple. 

For a while now you’ve been putting your efforts into living your life to the fullest rather than learning another equation you won’t ever use again. That led to the teacher assigning you a tutor who ended up being James. 

It’s not that you’re stupid; you’d actually been doing pretty well in the class. Just now that spring break is coming around and everyone’s getting a little extra party in is all. 

Not that your math teacher gets that though. And apparently neither does the extremely attractive Irish-Puertorican mixed boy sitting next to you. You’re knocked out of your inner boredom as James literally  _ snaps his fingers _ in your face. You grumble and quickly slap his hand away. 

He looks at you with his storm-blue eyes, “Earth to (Y/n)?” He says and rolls his eyes as he retracts his hand. “Look, I know you don’t really care about this but you’re pretty behind in the material. If you want to get to your grade goal you might want to start listening.” He states, somewhat aggravated. 

You sigh and fix the twisted strap of your (f/c) tank top and silently thank the universe for air conditioning. 

“It’s not that I don’t care, okay? I know I’m behind and I’m trying to fix it but it’s… hard. I just need a second to focus and I’ll be good, I swear.” You say and get up to stretch, pulling your skirt that is riding up back down your thighs. Reaching for the ceiling you continue, “Contrary to popular belief I  _ do  _ want to fix this. I just really suck at listening.” 

You feel a hand on your stomach and see James holding your shirt down as it threatens to ride up. He lets go when you stop stretching and you try not to think about how your skin burns where he touched you. 

He sighs too, “We  _ have _ been sitting here for a while. But we’re almost done, okay? One more chapter and we can both go on with our lives until next Friday.” 

You watch him ruffle the dark brown hair he’s let grow out that almost that falls just into his eyes while he’s kept the back short. He swipes it to the side and flips to another page as you sit back down. 

Though you try hard, shortly you’re distracted as a person comes to sit at the table in front of yours. You start to play with your hair and it’s only when James’ hand squeezes your thigh that you realize he’d stopped explaining. 

You jump and turn your head to look at him with a sheepish expression on your face and ignore the hand that’s still on your thigh. Though your burning face says you can’t. 

You sigh for the millionth time, “Okay I’m so—” you start but he cuts you off with another squeeze to your thigh. 

“Stop apologizing,” he says and shakes his head with a look of thought on his serious face. “Looks like we need to try a new tactic.”

Just like that his attention is back on the textbook and so is yours. His hand burns a hole through your skirt as he plays with the hem of it. Not that you were objecting. 

You and James were friends before; you’re friends with everyone. It’s not like you’re strangers. But it’s not like he’d ever showed any interest in you. It’s not like he was doing it now. You’re probably just reading into an innocent touch. 

At least that’s what you think until his fingers slip under said hem. He cuts off your gasp of surprise with a math question. 

“What’s the answer (Y/n)?” He asks before you can ask him anything. “I think we should expirememt with this. Just follow along with me, yeah?”

You find yourself nodding as a satisfied smirk makes its way onto his face. “Okay.” 

His smirk grows, “Now answer my question. What’s the answer (Y/n)?”

Your mind clouds over as his long fingers now trace the lace at the bottom of your panties, “Uh, (r/a).” You answer, hand coming to grab the edge of the table. 

He chuckles at the action and nods. “You’re right.” His eyes go back to the textbook to look for another question.

Though his hands take a totally different path as one of them pries your thighs open wider and the other rubs your clit through your panties. 

You gasp as your other hand grasps on to his arm but doesn’t stop him. He shakes his head in amusement and continues the rough, slow circles around the small bundle of nerves. You can feel yourself getting damp fast. 

“You have to be quiet, (Y/n).” He chastises as he stops at a question. His dark brows quirk at you as he asks, “You wouldn’t want any of them hearing you. Or would you like that?”

Him gesturing around you makes you look at the few people that haven’t left the library yet. None of them are looking at you two, with either a book or laptop occupying their attention. Your heartbeat accelerates and you shake your head. 

He nods too, “Good. Now this question.” 

You answer correctly again and after every answer he gets closer and closer. He started at the edge of your panties and at five correct answers he’s pushing your underwear to the side and pushing a digit into your tight canal. 

Your breathing is heavy when you look up as he clicks his tongue, “So wet already?” He asks lowly, glancing around the library, “I wonder what they’d think of that; of how soaked you are when you’re supposed to be studying. Such a cute little slut.”

You let out a breathy moan as your legs open wider. “Don’t say that,” you whine quietly. Your hips thrust by themselves as he nudges that special spot inside you. 

He smiles a dark smile, “Don’t get shy on me now; you’re practically fucking yourself on my fingers. Don’t pretend you aren’t getting off on the thought that someone might see us; see you.”

He grabs your face with his free hand and forces you to look around at the few people milling around and then to look back at him. 

Your cheeks flush as he doesn’t allow you to look away, “I—I’m not. That’s so dirty!—” You try to deny but you can’t finish your sentence as you grab onto the shoulder of James’ t-shirt. You bury your face in it as the second finger he’s just added almost forces a loud moan out of your mouth. 

You clench your eyes shut as his fingers scissor inside of your pussy. He trails his hand back down your neck and roughly grasps your breast. The thin material of your tank lets him feel your pebbled nipple through your shirt. He kneads it and pinches the nipple harshly, making your eyes clench and your clit pulse as if it were the one being pinched. 

He grins at how responsive you are, placing a kiss on your exposed shoulder he says, “Another one.” And asks you another question. Again you get it right. 

His thick digits make quiet squelching noises as he brings them in and out of you. Your hand on his shoulder tightens as your hips rut against him when he brings his thumb to press down on your clit. 

You can feel tears pricking at the corners of your eyes as he roughly runs circles into the little button. You silently beg whatever forces are above that nobody notices what the two of you are doing. 

You can sense the smirk in his voice, “Looks like this tactic is working much better,” he sounds satisfied as he pinches your clit, “Okay; last one. Think hard here; this one’s tricky.”

He winks at you and it takes everything in you to lift your burning face from his shoulder to look at the question. The numbers and symbols blurr before your eyes as he continuously rubs the sensitive area within you. 

Your mouth hangs open as you pant quietly in an effort to stop the adulterous moans building up inside you. His other hand comes around your waist and drags you closer to him as you breathing increases. 

His mouth comes next to your ear, his hot breath on your neck sending shivers down your spine, “Come on (Y/n). Last question and you’re done. Last question and I’ll stop torturing this cute little pussy and let you cum.” 

A moan threatens to escape at his dirty words, making you bite your lip. You nod and try your best to focus on the question. You do the math best you can as he slows down in his torture making you half thankful half desperately upset. 

You get an answer you’re somewhat satisfied with and give it to him. Your heart hammers as a dark smile makes its way onto his face. 

He slows his hand’s movements until it comes to a stop and you almost cry out in frustration. His mouth on yours is the only thing that stops you from doing so. He gives you a hard and domineering kiss. He brings his used fingers to his mouth and sucks them clean as you watch him, squirming. 

Dark blue eyes look into yours with a knowing glint, “Wrong.” He states the obvious. “You’ve learned a lot today,” he says, shutting the textbook, shoving it into his book bag and leaving you gaping at him, “I’m glad. A little more studying and you won’t need me anymore—”

You interrupt his packing and talking as you drag him into one of the empty private study rooms. He gives you wide eyes and a surprised smirk as you push him onto the table inside the room after locking the door and pulling its blinds down behind you. 

“(Y/n)—” He starts but you stop him by pulling your tank up and over your head, your skirt following it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

The cool air hits your naked body and makes your nipples pebble further. 

“Shut up,” you order calmly and grab his book bag, tossing it onto the seat in the corner. 

This time it’s you spreading his legs as you come between them, putting  _ your  _ hand on his face as you kiss him forcefully. 

His arms come around your waist as one of your hands grips his shoulder and the other the back of his neck. 

You pull back and look at him with blazing (e/c) eyes, “You think you can just  _ fuck me with your fingers  _ under a fucking  _ table _ , almost make me cum and  _ stop _ just when I’m about to?” 

You don’t wait for his answer as your hands go to his belt, “The answer is no. You can’t just leave me like that and expect me to not make you fuck my brains out. I don’t care that we’re in a library.” You state matter-of-factly as you undo the buckle. 

You pull the belt apart and unzip his pants as he doesn’t stop you. You look up into his eyes to see them matching yours; lust-filled and desperate. 

He smirks at you as you continue to take his pants off, “Take what you want; I’ll fuck you into this table if you really need it so bad.” 

He brings his hands to your hair and pulls you back up to him, lips crashing against yours. One of his hands travels from your hair, down your waist and to one of the globes of your ass, squeezing it tightly. He pulls away and pulls his shirt over his head. 

He grabs your hips and quickly switches your positions so that now you’re the one against the desk. He turns you around and you splay you’re hands across it, legs parting and back arching as he massages your globes. 

His hand travels down and under, fingers skimming your glistening fold, “You’re dripping (Y/n). Such a dirty little bitch. I bet the thought of someone hearing you moan my name from out there is getting you off. Or maybe the thought of someone walking in while I’m buried inside you.” He taunts and you moan. 

He’s right, of course, but you’d never admit to it, “Just f-fuck me already!” You mewl, shaking your ass a little and making him groan.

You hear shuffling and gasp when James runs the big bulbous head of his cock down your slit. He runs it around you clit then brings it to your entrance, teasing but never pushing all the way in. 

You whine and try to push back into him but his hands on your hips stop him, “Ah, ah, ah, I hope you’ve gotten all that bossiness out of your system—” 

He stops talking as you push back while he’s distracted, finally getting his head inside of you. You both let out simultaneously groans of pleasure as your heat wraps around him. His length and size stretch you so good as he pushes the rest of himself into you, not caring anymore about teasing you. 

A loud moan erupts from your throat as he pulls out and slams back into you. He brings his hand over your mouth as you let out another loud moan. 

“You’ve got to be quiet,” he grunts as he thrusts into you again, the hand he’s placed on your hip tightening, “Or everyone else out there is going to hear you.” 

He brings his body flush against your back and his mouth right next to your ear, “I know you’d like that, (Y/n), but I need to cum inside this tight little pussy before I have them throw us out.”

You moan his name into his hand and whimper as his hips start pistoling into your wet heat. You can feel the table creaking with the force of his thrusts and hear the lewd sounds of skin slapping. The squelching of your pussy as he brings you closer and closer to your release intensifies and has you moaning and whimpering in a non-stop pattern. 

His hands on your hips are sure to leave bruises as you meet his erratic thrusts. One of his hands comes to your front and up your body to your throat. He uses it to bring your back against his front, changing the angle and fucking up into you. 

You bring your hand to your own mouth to muffle the uncontrollable sounds of ecstasy spewing from it. He groans lowly in your ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down your spine. 

Your pussy tightens around him as he speaks, “I’m so close (Y/n). I’m so ready to paint your pink cunt white with my cum and have you having to smother your screams.” 

Your other hand comes around and grabs the back of his head, bringing his face to yours and his lips into a messy kiss. Your tongues dance lazily as you taste each other. 

His thrusts up into you become more erratic as he nears his release. Your moans are swallowed by his mouth. He finally sends you over the edge when he brings his hand out of your (h/c) hair and down your front to pinch your clit. 

He swallows your scream as you tighten impossibly tight around him. He follows, releasing inside you as you milk him, the thick white substance coating your walls as promised. 

You pant as he releases your mouth, bodies slumping down against the desk. He pulls out and gets up, picking you up and setting you seated on the table. He looks into your fucked-out (e/c) eyes and smiles at your flushed face. 

“You know what?” He asks and you nod at him to continue as you run your fingers through the hair at his forehead, “I think you actually got that last question right.”


End file.
